Pen Pals
by brenthforever
Summary: Lucy Messer from New York City New York gets an assignment in her high school English class that requires her to write to a pen pal somewhere. By a strange turn of events, she is matched up with Mari Delko from Miami Florida. Cross over with Miami ;p


**AN: So this is obviously set in the future, about 16 years, I think this is really funny and I hope you all enjoy my little cross over. **

Dear Pen pal,

Hi! My name is Lucy and I'm 17 years old. I live in New York City with my Mom, Dad, and my little sister Montana, she's thirteen.

This is kinda cool, and all new to me, I've never had a pen pal before, I'm five foot six and I have brown hair and blue eyes.

Something unique about me is that my parents both work in the New York crime lab and I want to go to college to be a forensic technician just like my mom.

Some of my hobbies are reading, basketball and volunteering at the lab. Last year my dad's boss lat me start working part time as an intern even though I was only 16. He said that I was really smart and that he was proud of me. Did I mention that he is also my god father. So I guess a little nepotism was involved, but hey, I'm not complaining.

I included a picture of me and my sister and our dog Mac. Funny story, we let Montana name him when she was seven and she had just spent the day with Mac Taylor, who is also her god father, so now we have a dog named after my parents boss, but he thought it was funny so its all right.

I hope to hear from you soon!!

Sincerely

Lucy Messer

* * *

Marisol looked over the letter from her pen pal and slowly composed her reply.

Dear Lucy,

I'm really excited to have a pen pal too. My name is Marisol Catalina Duquesne Delko, but most people just call me Mari. I'm 15 and a half and I'm from Miami Florida. I have a little brother Andy who is nine and a sister Isabel who is six.

I've never had a pen pal before either, I'm really glad that our schools set this up.

I'm somewhere around five foot seven and I have dark brown hair and brown eyes.

I think someone must have read your letter and then given it especially to me, because we have so much in common. You said your parents work in the New York crime lab right? Well my mom is a CSI for Miami Dade police Department and my dad used to work with her, but now he is a forensics expert for the District Attorney's office. I've heard my mom complaining about how your lab up north is so much more up to date than ours down here.

I guess something unique about me is that I was named after my dad's sister, who died a few years before I was born. My dad says I look a lot like her.

I like the story about your god father being your parents boss, I guess that must make it really easy to get vacation time and stuff, I bet all you have to do is pot a little and he melts, right? I have my own one of those down here. His name is Horatio and he's like my uncle almost. He's kinda old, but I still like him, he calls me Mari_sol _with an accent just like my dad. And just between you and me, his son Kyle is really cute, even though he's like thirty.

I put a picture of me Andy and Isabel in the envelope, I'm in the back with the hamster on my shoulder. His name is Ryan. I'd explain why but its such a long story. Lol.

I can't wait to hear from you!!

Un abrazo (a hug)

Mari Delko

PS: my phone number is 684 710 5693, call me sometime, we can chat.

******************

"Hey Lucy, you got mail!" Lindsay called from the doorway of their apartment.

"From who?" Lucy asked not looking up from her book.

"The return address says Miami Florida." Lindsay answered. "Who do you know in Miami?"

"My Pan pal from school, Marisol Delko." Lucy finally got up and came over to open her letter.

"Delko? I know that name. From years ago, before you were born, but I can't place it." Lindsay said absentmindedly as Lucy wandered to her computer to write back.

***************

"Mari!" Erik called "Come help me with these bags, huh, your mom bought half the mall."

Marisol laughed and relieved her father of his load and then looked toward the kitchen where her pen pal letters were stacked neatly.

"Papa, did I get any mail today?" She asked.

"Not today, how is the pen pal thing going anyway?" He asked as he began to unload Calleigh's purchases.

"Pretty good, I got matched up with a girl from New York named Lucy Messer." Marisol smiled "We have a lot in common."

"Messer, huh, that sounds so familiar." Erik mused but Marisol had already drifted back to her homework.

**AN: It's 11:11 at night and my muse just exploded in my head so if this is crap, its not my fault. **


End file.
